Archives/Global/2018/03
Current Edition: n/a Note: all times according to EST |-|28/03= Updates Include # A New R Shikigami is hopping to Onmyoji! #:Easter is on its way and to celebrate, we're releasing the lovely Shikigami Usagi (VA: Tsubasa Yonaga)! Usagi is a loyal companion who has a stacking resistance to attacks and can use carrots to dispel all paralyzing debuffs on one random ally and raise their move bar! After the update, Usagi will be available in Shrine Exchange (200 Talismans). # Easter events! #* Frog Blessing #*:Event Time: March 28th 04:00 AM - April 3rd 11:59 PM EST #*:Happy Easter! Come and smash the Golden Eggs! During the event, each Onmyoji can get 3 Frog Fortune Eggs daily. The quality of Fortune Eggs depends on your overall evaluation within the game. Smash open the eggs to get rich rewards! #* Daily Free Summon! #*:Event Time: April 1st 00:01 AM - April 3rd 11:59 PM EST #*:During the event, login on April 1st to get 2 free chances of using mystery amulets to summon. And login on April 2nd and 3rd to get 1 free chance to summon in each day! #*:Note: Summoning chances will not be stacked. Free summons will be reset every midnight at 00:00 EST if not used before 11:59 PM EST. #* It's time for "Showdown Bidding"! #*:Event Time: March 28th 11:00 AM - April 3rd, 11:00 PM EST #*:Think you know your shikigami? We're giving every Onmyoji a chance to show their true knowledge in the art of battle! It's time for "Showdown Bidding"! #*:A new match starts every two hours. There will be two sides, Red and Blue. Each side will be outfitted with a lineup of Shikigami. After viewing the lineup, players will be given an opportunity to place bets on which side they think will be victorious. The battle will then be fought automatically. After the battle, a replay will be made available for those who wish to watch. The victorious side will then be granted rewards. # Chapter 20 "Perilous Ritual" Unlocked! #:After the reincarnation of Orochi, Kyoto fell into utter chaos. Seimei and his friends are also greatly threatened. The fate of Heian World is uncertain. The 20th Chapter "Perilous Ritual" is now available! Onmyoji, prepare yourselves for battle! # New Secret Zone - "Hopping Rage" Added! #:Yamausagi is going absolutely wild, and the new Secret Zone "Hopping Rage" is coming to Onmyoji! Hurry to Heian-Kyo and put an end to her mischief! Clear the zone to earn gorgeous rewards, including the Yamausagi frame, the Yamausagi Skin: Bunnyhood and more! # New Skins on Sale! #:New skins of Oguna: Spring Blessings and Doujo: Spring Outing will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! Oguna and Doujo are due for some new spring looks! # Limited Packs on Sale! #* Don Pack (price: 30 S-Jade) for April Fool's Day! #*:Pack contains: #*:Don Frame x1, Mystery Amulet x1, Jade x100 #* April Fortune Pack (price: 50 S-Jade) Added! #*:Pack contains: #*# Moonlight Flowers Frame #*# Daily rewards for 30 days: Jade x20, Base Daruma x1, 15% EXP Bonus (Lasts for 24 hours) x1, 15% Coin Bonus (Lasts for 24 hours) x1 Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Fixed language and technical bugs. # Added Easter loading picture - Shikigami Eggs. |-|21/03= Updates Include #New SR Yasha is on the Way! #:"Evil spirit. That's what humans seem to call me. " #:After the update, the new SR, Yasha will be available to summon with Mystery Amulets, Jade, or AR Amulets. Yasha shards can also be obtained by completing "Wanted Quests". #New events! #* Legend of Heian World! #*:Take part in the event and recharge to earn more Mystery Amulets, Grade Daruma and Skill Daruma! #* Activate! Summon Circle! #*:Get points when summoning shikigami with Jade, Mystery Amulets, Broken Amulets or AR Amulets. Use the points to exchange for the Shouzu's new skin: Spring Sakura and a Skill Daruma. #* Spring Battle! #*:Spring is coming! During the event, you can get points via clearing different zones, summoning, etc. Use the point to exchange for rewards! #* Heian-Kyo through Your Eyes! #*:Now, it's time to show your imagination and skills! Join the event and submit your Onmyoji emoji designs. If your masterpiece is chosen you'll win wonderful rewards and your work will be added to the game's Emoji pool! #New Emoji Added! #:Yamausagi and Inugami are coming to the Emoji Stage. Welcome! (Applause) # New Skins on Sale! #:New skin of Yasha: Crimson Moon will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! # Limited Daruma Packs on Sale for 2 weeks! #:The Daruma family wish you a happy Easter! #* Weekend Daruma Pack (price: 50 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*# Base Daruma x5 #*# Daily rewards for 3 days: Mystery Amulet x1 #* Base Daruma Pack (price: 220 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*#Base Daruma x15, Coin x50,000, Daruma Frame x1 #* Grade Daruma Pack (price: 580 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Grade 2 Grade Daruma x5, Grade 3 Grade Daruma x3, Grade 4 Grade Daruma x2, Jade x500 #* Daruma Family Pack (price: 1200 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Base Daruma x1, Grade Daruma x1, EXP Daruma x1, Skill Daruma x1, Jade x3,000 Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Fixed language and technical bugs. # Optimized the sharing experience on PC (as follow). Steam According to community feedback, we have enabled share buttons to the Steam Version. They will be available after the update on 21st March (EST). |-|14/03= : Likewise for Steam Updates # Two Weeks Free Trial of Courtyard's Skin - Verdant Springtime #:After the update, your courtyard's skin will be automatically changed to Verdant Springtime. You can change it to other courtyard's skins you like and also change it back. The free trial is for 2 weeks only until Mar. 27th 11:59 EST and after it ends, your courtyard's skin will be automatically changed back to the default one. Spring in the air, let's enjoy it! #:Note: Player's below level 6 won't get your courtyard's skin changed automatically after the update. You could change it manually via the tree in the courtyard. # New Skins on Sale! #: New skin of Kyonshi Imoto - Cherry Blossom Haori will be available in the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Increased the enter game click range. # Fixed language and technical bugs. # Doubled the limit of Gameplay Progress on PC. # Modified the names of Shikigami Shuzu as Shouzu and Hououga as Hououka. |-|07/03= Updates # New SSR Susabi, Hana Come on Stage! #:After the next update, SSR Susabi and Hana will be available to Summon! And a particular chance up event "Susabi Arrives!" will be released for you. From Mar. 7th 02:30 AM to Mar. 14th 11:59 PM EST, use Mystery Amulets, Jade or AR Amulets for 2.5 times increased the rate of summoning Susabi! Are you ready for his arriving Onmyoji! #:Note: Once Susabi has been summoned during the event, the summon rate will revert back to the normal rate. # New SR Mannendake is on the Way! #:After the next update, New SR Mannendake will be available in Shrine Exchange (3,500 Talismans). With Mannendake's team-first attitude, he is a valuable supporting member of any lineup! #:Note: Mannendake cannot be summoned in this update. # Jorogumo is Available to Summon #:Jorogumo will be available to summon after the update and the shards will not be available in Demon Seal. # New feature - Royal Battle is Coming! #: A new gameplay mode "Royal Battle" is available after the update. Create your Shikigami lineup and customize your formation freely. Square off with the best of the best and see who reigns supreme! #: Note: The souls "Kyoukotus" and "Yamabiko" are only available for use in Royal Battle after the update. # Chapter 19 "The Resurrection of Orochi" for You! #: That's right! The Onmyoji saga continues with Chapter 19 "The Resurrection of Orochi" after the update. Fight? Slay? Doubt? Betray? Explore the story and find the answer. # New Skins on Sale! #:New skin of Mannendake: Graceful Player will be available at the skin store after next update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! #:New skin of Susabi: Unrivaled Champion, will be available at the skin store after next update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only as well! Susabi doesn't dress to impress. He dresses to kill! # Limited Packs on Sale! #* Susabi Soul Pack (price: 50 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*# Grade 4 Azure Basan Set x1 #*# Daily rewards for 7 days: Mystery Amulet x1 #* Susabi Amulet Pack II (price: 350 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Mystery Amulet x7, Coin x20,000, Jade x500 #* Susabi Amulet Pack III (price: 850 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Mystery Amulet x20, Coin x50,000, Jade x850 #* S-Legend Amulet Pack (price: 1600 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Mystery Amulet x42, Coin x100,000, Jade x1000, Girls' Day frame x1 Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Fixed language and technical bugs. # Fixed the skill description error of Sakura.